The Last Dragonian: The Shadow Cult
by Shining Bahamut
Summary: Part 3 will have the most chapters and each one will be at least 5 pages long. This might be my last story, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is the start of my third story: The Last Dragonian: Shadow Cult. But, I'm a little sad.

Luna: Why?

Me: Because, when I finish this story, I won't have anymore ideas on what kind of story to create next.

Kai: You forgot, again.

Luna: That's right. We thought you were going to be an author of a book.

Me: There's just one problem…How in the world am I suppose to create a book if I don't know how to!?

Kai: Easy! If you don't know how to do something, then ask someone and hope they have an answer that will help you! Simple as that!

Luna: Right! So stop worrying so much and do something about it!

Me: You know what? You two are right! Thanks a lot you two! So, if anyone knows how to create a book, and where to publish it: Let me know, OK! Oh! I only own my OCs and what is on my list.

**Test of Love**

**On the Pokemon…**

After a long detour, Kai and friends _finally_ made it to the Pokemon planet. The problem was: Where do they start searching for Faf-neer's brother Quetzalcoatl?

"Kai, did you forget where to start looking?" Questioned Faf-neer.

"Yeah…Sorry."

"(sigh) Like I said: It's in the mountains of this planet."

Kai glared at Faf-neer. Then said, "I _knew_ that, but _where_ in the mountains!"

"If I knew that, we wouldn't need to look now, would we?"

"Argh!! You're just like the Azure Azoth, Felt used!!"

"How's that?"

"You think you're "very wise", though you clearly let it go to your head!!

Faf-neer was both furious and sad at the same time. But before he and Kai could fight, someone separated them in two separate bubbles made of pure energy.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to meditate here." Said a mysterious voice.

Everyone looked at Ben and saw that he was looking up in the sky. Fee looked up to where Ben was looking.

"Everyone! Look up there! It looks like a…cat?" Said Fee.

"Cat? No, no. I am a Pokemon. My name is Mewtwo." Said the cat-like creature.(Those of you who haven't played Pokemon, should go to Wikipedia for a explanation about the creatures called: Pokemon.)

Everyone looked at each other with confused looks.

Kai asked "What's a Pokemon?"

Now Mewtwo was the one with the confused look.

"…You are Kai the Dragonian, beside you is Luna, a Moon Angel and the young one is Drake. The Dragtion's names are Bruce, Slyako, Nictola, Julia, Fee and…Oh! The King of Dragtionus, Ben Tryson." Said Mewtwo.

"Tryson?!" Kai and Luna said in unison as they turned and looked at Ben.

Ben sighed and said "No questions about my name _or_ my past, and Mewtwo, don't read my mind, again!"

"I won't, My Lord."

"…Mewtwo, who were waiting for?" asked Kai.

"For you, the chosen one." Answered Mewtwo.

Kai could somehow understand what Mewtwo was saying just by looking in his eyes.

Then Luna asked Kai in a worried tone, "Honey? What is it?"

"He wants me to take four tests: Courage, Wisdom, Strength and Skill.

"What is so bad about that?"

"What's bad about it is that I may die."

Luna was shocked at what she was hearing. She didn't want him to take Mewtwo's tests.

"You are not going to take his tests, right?" asked Luna.

Kai sighed and then Ben came to explain to Luna, "Luna I know it's hard to except, but this is something he _must_ do. You see he has a mission that he was born to complete. Otherwise, this universe is history!"

Luna started crying then left to a nearby hilltop. Kai went after her to cheer her up.

**Meanwhile in an unknown location…**

Shadow Kai was wondering how his enemy was doing. He turned on a crystal viewer to find out. It showed Kai and Luna.

"Kai, why do you have to do this…?"

"If I don't, then the universe will be destroyed."

"But…What if I never see you, again?"

"Luna. You must have faith in me. If, by any chance, we were separated, I would do anything I can to find you. Even if I have to battle Death himself! Plus, I know you would do the same for me, right?"

"…Right!"

Then the crystal viewer turned off. Shadow Kai got an idea about how to kill Kai. He called one of his six minions.

"Magicruela! Your future god calls you!"

A figure in a black cloak appeared out of nowhere. When she took off the cloak's hood, she looked like Luna except she had scarlet-red hair, and black wings.

"You called, Lord Shadow Kai?" said Magicruela as she grinned.

"Yes. I have a job for you."

**Back at Kai and Luna's location…**

Kai and Luna were about to head back to where Ben and the others were, until Luna was swiped by a cloaked figure

"Luna!!" Yelled Kai as he flew after the cloaked figure.

"Let me go! Kai, help!" Screamed Luna as she tried to wriggle free, but was then knocked out by a blow to the gut.

Kai flew after the figure for about three hours, not giving-up. Knowing this, the figure used a dark spell called Dark Shock, to knock Kai out the sky with a black thunder bolt. Kai plummeted to the forest below. Weakened, Kai could barely even speak or move. Then he blacked out.

**Meanwhile, at a campsite outside the forest where Kai fell into.**

"I think he's coming to." Said a voice.

"Where…am I?" Said Kai as he groaned and opened his eyes.

"You're at our campsite. Just outside Viridian Forest. You were hurt pretty badly. So we healed you with some medicine."

"Forest…?"

Kai remembered what had happened to Luna and said, "Oh, no! Luna! (groans in pain)"

"Hey! Take it easy! You're not completely healed, yet."

As the pain subsided, Kai saw two humans, a male and a female, around the age of 16.

"You are humans, am I right? Why would you help me, knowing I'm not of your kind?

"If you saw someone injured, wouldn't you do the same?"

"(grin) How do you know I won't eat you as soon as I heal, mister…"

"Ash Ketchum, and you don't look like someone who would do something like that." Said Ash.

"And I'm Misty. By the way, 'who' and 'what' are you exactly?"

"…Kai. I'm a Dragonian."

"A Dragonian? What's that?!"

"(sigh) You wouldn't understand, or believe me. Even if I told you."

"Try us!"

So, Kai told them what a Dragonian is. He also told them what had happened in his adventure and about: Luna, Ben, Julia, Fee, Drake, Nictola, Slyako, Bruce and Wrath.

"Whoa…So, where are they, now?" Asked Ash.

"Probably looking for me and Luna." Answered Kai.

"You speak of Luna a lot. Is she your girlfriend?" Said Misty in a "teasing" way.

"No. …She's my wife. And I would put my life on the line, just to protect her!"

"So, where is she?"

"…I don't know. We were separated."

Misty felt bad for teasing him now. Then Ash got an idea.

He plucked a Pokeball from his belt and threw it in the air saying, "Charizard! I choose you!"

The Pokeball opened-up and Charizard appeared and Ash got on the back of it. Misty understood what he was thinking and did the same.

"Don't worry, Kai! We'll help you find, Luna!" Said Ash.

Kai smiled and said, "Thank you."

Charizard took off with Ash and Misty on it's back and Kai took off after them. (I'm using the Pokemon I caught.)

**Meanwhile, in a cave in the mountains…**

Luna is held in a jail cell, in the Shadow Cult's Lair.

"Oh…What am I going to do…?" cried Luna.

Then, she heard a voice coming from the cell next to her.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Said the voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Cleaver. Who are you?"

"Luna. What are you doing here, Cleaver?"

"Luna? You mean Princess Luna?"

"Yes. You know me?"

"Yes. I'm a Razor Dragonian."

"(gasp) But I thought you had disappeared! Wait. If you're from Dragonia, then you must know, Kai."

"Prince Kai?! You know him?!"

"Not just that, Kai's my husband."

"Your husband!?"

"Yes."

Luna and Cleaver talked for hours. Until they heard the alarm go off.

"Intruder!" Yelled a Cult Guard.

"It's Kai!" Warned another Cult Guard.

**At Kai's location…**

Kai grabbed a Cult Guard and said, "Tell me!! Where are they keeping Luna?!" Ordered Kai.

The Cult Guard was scared and told Kai where the Prison Area is. Then Kai put down the Guard and swiftly ran to the Prison Area. When he reached it, a barred gate fell and trapped him! Torches were automatically lit around him revealing an arena with a _huge_ pit in the middle. He looked down at the pit then heard gears turning. A lift was being lowered from above. When it reached the ground floor of the arena, Kai saw Luna, except, she was wearing her Celestial Armor and was carrying her Crescent Spear. (The Celestial Armor has: a white, full-face, helmet with a visor and blue crescent moons on the sides, a blue and white, flexible, but highly, sturdy, two-piece body armor with a crescent moon on the chest piece and a blue and white skirt that reaches her knees, blue, crescent moon boots with golden heels, and flexible gloves with a crescent moon on the back. The Crescent Spear is blue and has a blade in the shape of crescent moon.) It's like she was hypnotized. Then, all of a sudden, she attacked Kai. It was fast, but Kai managed to dodge it with only a cut on his left arm.

"Luna?! What has gotten into you?!" said Kai as he continues to dodge Luna's attacks.

"She is under my control!"

"Who's there?!"

"Have you forgotten me already? It's Shadow Kai." Answered Shadow Kai in a mocking tone.

"What did you do to her…!?!?"

"Poor, pitiful, Kai…Will you not fight your own wife? (laughing)"

"(growling softly)"

"Fight me!!" Shouted Luna.

Kai didn't want to fight Luna, but if he doesn't, he will die and fail in the mission that he was born to accomplish. Kai was knocked to the ground. Kai then got an idea! He grabbed Luna's Crescent Spear before it could kill him.

"Luna! It's me! Kai! Don't you remember. I was injured in the streets. I could barely breathe, but who healed me back to health? YOU DID!!"

Luna started to hesitate, then Kai got up.

"The first time I saw you, I thought I was dreaming. You were so beautiful that I couldn't catch my breath. Not because I was injured. It was because I was in love with you and I knew you felt the same about me. When you cried, who sang to comfort you?"

"…You did."

"That's right. Do you remember how it goes? (Don't ask me to translate.) _Ko ne sa ra ko ne ka… Re so to ko toha! Wo seko nokarue, gona. To rue soko canaru! Husakooo! Fusakooo, Kalaaa! There is always someone for youuu. So do not ever forget about meee._

Luna started crying, but they were tears of joy. Then they escaped, together and Kai met Cleaver outside.

(End Chapter


	2. Quetzalcoatl's Problem

Me: For every Final Fantasy 10 fan out there should know the upcoming enemies. I only own my OCs and what's on my list.

**Quetzalcoatl's problem**

Even though he lost, Shadow Kai wasn't mad. The Shadow Cult figured their leader's "plan" wasn't used, yet. Instead, what just happened, was only a test.

**Meanwhile…**

Kai told Luna and Cleaver how he was saved by two humans, and how they helped him find the Shadow Cult's Mountain Base. After they found the base, Kai thanked them and they left afterwards. By the time he finished, he asked Luna how she got her armor back?

"Cleaver found it while he was digging in an underground tunnel. Along with this." Answered Luna as she held out a spear.

It had a green and yellow design in the form of a serpent and the spear head was emitting static electricity. (Before I forget, again, I'm going to describe Faf-neer, Ifrit and Shiva. Shiva, as you may know, is a staff. But it is also a sword. How? At the staff's center, is a well-hidden sword sheath. Which, when removed, reveals a cold blade made of ice which can not be melted by any temperature. On the blade is a design of a beautiful ice goddess. Thus given the name: Shiva. Faf-neer, is named after the legendary hero of Dragonia who saved the world from a evil serpent named: Wradula. On Faf-neer's sheath, is Faf-neer dealing the finishing blow to Wradula with his sword. I'll continue after this flashback.)

**One thousand years before Dragonia's destruction…**

Faf-neer had brown scales and black horns on his head and tail. In between his eyes was a scar in the shape of an X. Wradula was in his serpent form. (He also has a Dragonian form which was all black with red-eyes.) His serpent form has two tails with three spikes on each tail tip. He has two mouths on his head: One where his forehead should be, and one on his neck. In the middle of his two-mouths was his skull with a needle-like tongue, which splits into three tongues, where his mouth was. (All-in-all: He looks nasty, and he _is_ nasty!)

"Wradula! Your reign of terror ends here!"

"OH, I DON'T THINK SO!"

Wradula shot his three-pointed tongue at Faf-neer to impale him. Luckily, it missed him. Unluckily, it was just a distraction. Wradula slithered swiftly towards Faf-neer and grabbed him with his claws. Faf-neer was struggling to get free, but to no avail. Faf-neer then glowed white, blinding Wradula and in the process, freeing himself from Wradula's grasp. He then grabbed his sword from the ground leaped high above Wradula with his sword pointed downwards, and stabbed Wradula's Skull! He blew up in a million pieces and that was the end him. As he walked out of the battlefield where he defeated Wradula, he heard his enemy's voice, "Don't think this is the end. I swear, I will return, one day, and I shall be even stronger! (Laughs evilly, then all falls silent.)"

Although he defeated Wradula, he was haunted by Wradula's last words. Before he died he married a lovely Dragonian who was actually Aquaria, Kai's mother. After a while, a gang of evil Dragonians invaded a large town named Serpentia. However, that 'large town' was actually the home of Aquaria and Faf-neer! The gang was called, (Here comes a shocker.) The Shadow Cult! The gang put a curse on Aquaria, turning her into Leviathan, and sealed Faf-neer inside his sword.

**End flashback.**

Last, but not least: Ifrit. This dagger was made by it's creator, that, like Faf-neer and Shiva, were sealed inside by the Shadow Cult. Like the others, it had a symbol on it. Ifrit has a flaming beast on it's blade. Thus, giving it the name: Ifrit. See the pattern? If not, I'll tell you. (Clears throat) All of the creator's spirits were sealed inside their own weapons by The Shadow Cult! And the symbols on each weapon, (or sheath) is actually a seal _and_ their picture! But, you're probably wondering why Wradula is on Faf-neer's seal, right? Sorry. But I can't tell you just yet.

**Back to the adventure…**

"Quetzalcoatl, at your service!" Said Quetzalcoatl in a polite tone.

Kai nodded and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kai."

The others tried to introduce themselves to Quetzalcoatl, but she, (Yes, _'She'_) was focusing on Kai.

"Kai…I LOVE YOU!!"

Luna and Kai couldn't believe their ears. Luna turned beat-red and was about yell until Kai said, "Sorry. (shows wedding ring) But I'm married. I'm afraid you'll have to find someone else."

Luna was so happy, she could barely contain it. "Yes!" She yelled.

Quetzalcoatl got so angry she shocked Kai with a thunderbolt and then flew away, crying. Luna rushed to Kai's aid.

"Kai! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah…Luckily…" Kai answered in a weakened tone.

"I'm glad…"

Luna flew in Quetzalcoatl's direction to try to catch her. When Luna reached a clearing, she heard crying from a nearby mountaintop. She saw a woman with a feathered body and feathered legs with three talons at the end, feathered arms with five claws, a long, serpent-like tail and a dragon-like head. Her feathers came in all seven colors of the rainbow. The feathers were on her wings, which were about six feet long, and three feet wide and she was Luna's height. (Five feet, three inches.)

"Hello? What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"I'm so stupid...I should have realized Kai was married to you…" Said the feathered woman.

"You're…Quetzalcoatl?!"

"Yes, I am…"

"But, how is that possible?!"

Quetzalcoatl wiped her eyes, then turned to face Luna. "I found out how to break the seal on my spear form as I flew away into the woods. When I hit a strange plant, I turned back to my true form."

"I see."

"Luna?

"Yes?"

"You are so lucky to have someone like Kai. I don't think I will _ever_ find my true love."

"What are you talking about!?" Said Cleaver as he climbs-up the mountain. "Do really think that? The first moment I saw you in that tunnel, I knew you were the one for me. When you were turned into a spear, I tried _so_ hard to find a way to cure you. Then, I found a way to do that. But, when you ran, I didn't get a chance to cure you, or tell you that Kai was married. I'm sorry. I should have been quicker."

Quetzalcoatl hugged him then cried tears of joy.

(End Chapter)


	3. Planet of Illusion

Shining Bahamut: Merry Christmas, everyone! I'm back!

Quetzalcoatl: What took so long!?

Cleaver: He took a break to figure out what to type next.

Shining Bahamut: That's right! As always, I only own my OCs and what is on my list.

Kai: Which will be updated later.

**Planet of Illusion**

Cleaver and Quetzalcoatl were out on an adventure together, Ben, Julia and Fee went for a picnic in a field of flowers, Bruce, Slyako, Nictola and Wrath were training in the mountains, and Kai, Luna and Drake went to a nearby planet, which was said to be really pretty, to explore. But, when they reached the planet, it was anything but pretty. It was dark colored and the atmosphere covering it was gray and purple. They knew something wasn't right. However, they checked it out to find the source of this evil.

**On the nearby planet…**

Kai and his family were wandering the dark planet, which was like a swamp that only the dead would walk.

"Kai, what do you think could have happened?" asked Luna.

"I don't know. (hears rustling sounds in the distance) But I think we're about to find out?"

The rustling sounds turned into splashing sounds. Suddenly, they heard screaming, but couldn't see where it was coming from. After that, all went silent.

"Dad, I don't like it here." Said Drake in a scared tone.

"Me neither. Let's get out of here." Said Kai.

"Hey! Where did mom go!?"

"Huh? (Looks around) Oh, no! She's gone!"

"Kai! Drake! Over here!"

When they looked in her direction, they saw a _huge_ winged bug behind her. It looked like a dragonfly, but it had scythe-like arms.

"Mom! Look out!" Drake warned.

"Hold on Drake. Don't frighten it or we will lose our guide out of this mist." Said Kai.

"What do you mean?"

"It's one of the Drakis. They are insects that can guide the lost to a safe place."

The Drakis screeched, laid down, then nuzzled Luna.

"You see? The Drakis may look intimidating, but they're actually really friendly."

Drake slowly walked towards the Drakis, and when he was about three feet away from it, the giant bug looked a little curious, then it started to crawl towards Drake to get a closer look at him. The Drakis laid down beside Drake as if wanting something. Drake looked at it with a confused look.

"…? Oh! Is this what you want?" Drake asked, then rubbed the Drakis head.

"That's odd…The only planet the Drakis live on is Dragonia. I wonder how this one got here." Thought Kai.

"What is wrong Kai? You look like something is on your mind." Wondered Luna.

"I don't know…It's just odd that one of the Drakis could be _here_ instead of Dragonia. What do you suppose happened?"

"I'm not sure. Can they fly through space?"

"That, I don't know. What I do know is: They have the ability to sense disaster, and when that happens, they move to a different place."

(WARNING!!! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANYTHING HORRIFYINGLY SCARY, SKIP THIS PARAGRAPH!!!)

Then something strange and horrifying happened. The Drakis stopped moving completely and then, after a few seconds, it started shrieking in pain. Kai quickly grabbed Drake and tried to get out of there in time before the unthinkable happened. But it was too late! The middle of the Drakis' eyes split apart, revealing a pair of scimitar-like (a scimitar is a small sword, but it's twice the length of a dagger. To those who played Dark Cloud: Remember Toan's dagger? A Scimitar looks a lot like that) teeth. The body was half-bug, half-human. It grew a tail with three poisonous spikes at the end. The antennae grew so long, they looked like tentacles. Then the underbelly of the monster opened-up to reveal a mouth with sharp teeth.

(END OF PARAGRAPH! IT IS NOW SAFE TO READ WITHOUT GETTING SCARED!)

"I am…BUGSALTO!!!" Said the monster with a disgusting.

"No…What did you do to my friend!" Shouted Drake.

"Fool! _'Your friend' _was me! It was a trap, and you took the bait, Vermin! However, somehow I couldn't combust you with my screech."

"You…you…MONSTER!!"

Without a second thought, Drake charged at Bugsalto…but he was unarmed! Or so everyone thought. Without warning, a sword of pure energy formed from his hand! With lightning speed Drake tried to stab Bugsalto, but he disappeared.

"What is wrong? Can you not see me? Here! Let help with that."

Bugsalto appeared behind Drake, and grabbed him with one of the tentacles in his head. Drake struggled to get free, but all it did was make Bugsalto squeeze him tighter. Kai and Luna tried to help, but the fog thickened and trapped them inside a maze of thick fog.

"Mom…! Dad…!" Said Drake as he continued struggling to get free of Bugsalto grip.

" 'Mom! Dad!' Give up, kid! You can't beat me!" Taunted Bugsalto.

"(chuckling)"

"Huh? What is so funny!?"

Then, Drake disappeared out of Bugsalto's grip.

"What the heck?! Where did that brat go?! No one has been able to…"

"Hey! Looking for something?!"

"(Looks up) What!? Who are you?!"

"Hmph! You don't recognize me, do you!?"

"You…You're the…brat?! But…How?! You're much older than before!"

"I have a name! It's Drake!"

Bugsalto was too shocked to even move.

Drake landed then said, "Come! Let me show you what this 'brat' is made of!"

Drake charged at Bugsalto with his energy sword, and sliced him in half!

"But…How…? No one is…that fast…or strong…"

Bugsalto coughed then died.

"Never underestimate your enemy, Bugsalto. They could take you by surprise."

After the battle, the mysterious fog disappeared, along with it's controller. When Kai and Luna were free, Drake walked over and hugged them. They immediately recognized their son as he hugged them.

(End Chapter)


End file.
